The blood lead level thought to indicate toxicity has been lowered over the past twenty years as it is increasingly evident that levels previously considered harmless are proving to be detrimental. This study will examine the ability of the Edetate Disodium Calcium lead mobilization test, recommended by the CDC, to predict those children who will benefit from chelation.